Don Chan
, | foodyw3 = Snacks | time = Nighttime | type = Regular | yw2 = 187 | yw3 = 344}} , capitalized DON-CHAN in Yo-kai Watch 3, is the protagonist and mascot of the franchise. In Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3, Don Chan is a Rank C, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. Biology Appearance Don Chan is a mint blue drum with white legs and arms to match the top and bottom. His face is a dark orange color with large black eyes and a wide open mouth. Personality In the ''Taiko no Tatsujin games, Don Chan is shown to be carefree and easygoing, and that personality translates to the Yo-kai Watch games. While he may be a little bit mischievous, Don Chan is very passionate for what he cares about, such as taiko drumming. Whoever is Inspirited by Don Chan will compulsively beat and tap on various things, similar to playing a drum. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 The player will need to complete the Quest "Inspirited Away," which the player can start upon talking to the Talisman Man at the Mt. Wildwood Shrine. Upon completing the Quest, the player will be able to battle Don Chan once a day on the day of the summer festival. The player has a chance of befriending Don Chan if he/she wins. Yo-kai Watch 3 The player can befriend Don Chan after completing his Quest "You're Invited to DON-CHAN's Bash!" The Quest will randomly start when the player is walking up the stairs in Mt. Wildwood while playing as Hailey Anne. After completing the Quest, the player must wait one day before he/she can challenge a few Don Chan. The three Don Chan can be fought once a day, ultimately giving the player three chances to befriend him everyday. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |15|-|Single Enemy}} |50-110|Restoration|Single Ally}} |Stat Up||6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai gets a big STR boost from taiko drumming.|Single Ally}} |100-220|Fire|All Enemies|The sound of drums summons fireworks to rain upon all foes.}} ||-|All Yo-kai|Boosts all stats.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended:' "Wow, you beat me with a rhythm! Think we could drum up a friendship?" *'Loafing:' "Sleepy. So...tired." *'Being traded:' "Bom bada bom! And here I am!" *'Receiving food (favorite):' "The best!" *'Receiving food (normal):' "It'll do." *'Receiving food (disliked):' "Hmm...sickening." Etymology "Don Chan/DON-CHAN" is a combination of and , honorific that is usually used for children and young girls. Origin Don Chan is the famous protagonist and mascot of , the popular arcade rhythm game franchise created by Bandai Namco Entertainment. The game entails players to beat taiko drums to the rhythm of the music. Trivia * Don Chan is the only Yo-kai in the series to never appear in a spin-off title. * Don Chan's appearance in Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3 is one of his many appearances and cameos in other video games. Other cameos and appearances that Don Chan has made include Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, , , Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, and many more media. * Don Chan's "random" nicknames are: Drummer, Donny, Li'l Tyk, and Pimento. * In Japanese, Don Chan is voiced by , who also voices Katsu Chan, Don Chan's brother. She has voiced both of these characters since 2001. ** In the English version of Yo-kai Watch 3, Don Chan is voiced by Griffin Puatu.https://twitter.com/GriffinPuatu/status/1071132238140596231 * The name of the quest that allows the player to befriend Don Chan in Yo-kai Watch 2 ''("Inspirited Away") is a reference to the movie '' . * The song that plays during Taiko Tumult, the Taiko no Tatsujin-themed rhythm minigame in Yo-kai Watch 3, is the Namco original song "Fuun Shishi." * Don Chan's appearance in Yo-kai Watch 2 marked the first time that the character appeared in a western (or an official English title) since in 2004, almost 12 years before Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls were released in North America. *Don Chan's name in the western localization has changed between Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3. In Yo-kai Watch 2, his name is spelled as "Don Chan," and in Yo-kai Watch 3, his name is spelled as "DON-CHAN". Although the reason for the change is unknown, it is believed that this change occurred because of the English release of , for his name is spelled as "DON-chan" in that game. In other languages References Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Crossover Characters Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai